


We'll Make It Through

by miranda99956



Series: Speight Bingo fics [3]
Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, RSJ Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: If there was one thing Robbie knew, it was that David would survive. As for himself, that didn't really matter, did it?
Relationships: David Curry & Robbie Garcia
Series: Speight Bingo fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891420
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Richard Speight Jr Appreciation Week 2020, Speight Bingo





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RSJ Appreciation Week 2020 day 4! The prompts I picked for today were Hurt/Comfort and Fix-it. 
> 
> This also fills the Kidnapped square for Speight Bingo. 
> 
> Again, thank you to [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins) for beta reading. ❤️ (The Robbies are in order XD)
> 
> I just had to fix this episode, cause it broke my heart. Enjoy :)

They should have never come here. Somehow the best day of Robbie’s life had turned into the worst. He had been kidnapped, and now his arms were tied up above his head and every part of his body was aching. And David was right there next to him.

Robbie had just told him his escape plan, and now they were waiting for the best moment to use it. The most important part was getting David out alive. David had a family waiting for him; his wife was pregnant! And here he was, a bachelor. Expendable. He needed to get David home.

There was no hope for him, the torturous pain in his knee every time he moved it let him know he wouldn’t be able to run away. But he wasn’t going to tell David. No, there was no way he would agree to the plan if he knew that. So Robbie let him think that they would both get out alive.

When the time came, the plan almost worked perfectly. He caught the kidnapper off guard, and told David to run while he was distracted. Then the man came after him with a machete.

There was a searing hot flash of pain in Robbie’s neck, and the last thing he heard before he backed out was David shouting “No!”

***

Loud voices. Beeping machines. Blurry figures moving around. Pain. He thought he heard a faint “Robbie!” Then the pain grew overwhelming, and the world faded away into nothingness.

***

Robbie woke up again to a bright light nearly blinding him. So this was it- the pearly gates. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw it was just the fluorescent lights in the ceiling of wherever he was at. He then felt various things attached to his body, IVs and monitors of some kind. Whatever was in the IV bags must have been good stuff, because he barely felt any pain.

He was in the hospital then. He had survived! But David. Had he made it? Robbie looked around the room as much as he could, seeing if there was a button or something he could press to call someone.

Then in the corner of the room he saw him. David was sitting in a chair, his head nodding as he dozed off. Robbie felt his heart swell; he was so relieved that he was okay.

“Da-vey,” he croaked out, his voice barely audible from disuse.

David’s head snapped up, and he stared at the bed. “Ro-Robbie?” he asked, almost as if he didn’t believe his eyes.

Robbie nodded as best as he could.

Springing up from his chair, David ran over to the bed. He looked like he wanted to hug Robbie, but went to hold his hand instead. “Thank god you’re awake,” he said, tears starting to well in his eyes. “I was so worried...”

Robbie squeezed David’s hand, and the tears flowed down his face. “Wha-t?” he tried to ask him to tell him what happened, but that was all he could get out.

David seemed to understand him. “You were in a medically induced coma, Robbie. You just barely survived, the cut to your neck wasn’t as deep as I thought.” He stopped and sniffed. “The FBI found us just in time.”

Feeling his eyes start to water, Robbie squeezed David’s hand again, wishing he could pull him against him. But this was more than enough, just being with him.

David gave him a small smile at the squeeze and continued. “As soon as you were stable, they transferred you to a hospital in DC.” Then he seemed to remember something and dug in his pocket. “There’s something else I have to tell you,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Right after we got back, Diane had the baby.”

Robbie looked at the phone David had placed in his view. There was a picture of a beautiful baby girl, looking so peaceful as she slept.

A fond smile was on David’s face. “Her name is Robbie.”

Now Robbie could feel tears pouring down his face. He didn’t know... It was indescribable how touched he was that David would name his child after him. 

One of the machines in the room started to beep louder. “Shit, I should have called the doctor,” said David, putting his phone away and pressing a button somewhere on the bed. He looked back to Robbie, and his face grew serious. “Oh, Robbie,” he said, moving his hands to thumb away the tears on his face. “You did it. We’re alive, we made it. And I’m going to stick with you every step of the way after this, ok? Me and Diane and Little Robbie.”

Robbie did his best to nod again, and David leaned down to give him a brief kiss on the forehead. David was right. No matter what happened, he would get through this. He wouldn’t ever be alone.


End file.
